Tony and sid that stupid hat
by The-lady-of-nightmares
Summary: Tony said the 5 words that would hurt sid deeply, "i hate that stupid hat" but its just a cover up to somthin deeper. find out what and how sid will react. my very first ever fanfic. also the first crotch that is grabbed is sids. soz about miss spelli


_**Sid and tony - that stupid hat**_

a cool wind blew lightly onto the side of sid's face as he gazed up at tonys serious and stern face, he unconisually licked his lips and then spoke if not only to break the deadly silence.

"what do you mean you dont like my hat?" sid said shakely, he couldn't stand how intense and glazed over tony's eyes looked, there was somthin else in those eyes but he just couldnt tell what.

and then tony brought sid back from his daydreams with four sharp words.

"i just do, alright!"

sid just stood there slightly confused and shocked at tonys words, they had been freinds for years and yes he had said bad things about his hat many times before but he had never said them with such anger or rage before. tony then spoke again his voice still in full throttle anger mode.

"i mean it looks so stupid, you know you'll never get a girl lookin like that, ha! you dont even have much of a chance without the hat, no wonder your still a virgin"

the last word got to sid. it stung him right in the heart, he had told tony of his secret in hope that tony would help him and not tell anyone else, but obviously tony wouldn't care about those unwritten rules. tony hadn't told anyone about his secret in fact he made up a fake story to tell everyone on how he knew for a fact that sid wasnt a virgin but tony would still use the 'virgin' remark to hurt sid whenever they were in a fight or if he was annoyed.

"you know that im not confident enough to ask a girl back to my place, unlike someone who beds them as soon as he gets the chance and then dumps them straight afterwards. even when jess craiggs wanted me to have a onenight stand with her after she'd just been dumped by her boyfreind, i refused and said she should go home and rest. you see thats the difference between me and you tony,i care about girls feelings and well your just a bastard."

oh shit, did i just say what i thought i said. oh my god tony is so going to kill me. he looked up at tonys ragin eyes. oh my god he's goin to kill me right here. sid winced his eyes shut, but the fist never came, instead when sid opened his eyes he saw a smirk form on tonys lips.

"ha! now i know why your a virgin sid, you're a fag! no straight bloke would deny a one night stand with a girl, espically jess craiggs, i mean shes like the hottest girl in school, i can't believe you turned her down. you are so gay and dont u deny it"

sid just stood there in silence, tony knew that he liked girls and that he'd never even thought of a guy in that way, unlike tony who admitted his one night with maxxie on one of the many times they had been drunk and stumblin home.

tony just took sid's silence as confirmation, he chuckled "so how long have you been gay sid, have you been gettin hard on's over blokes, have you been getting hard on's over me."

wait what did tony just say, sid was about to reply angrily when he was cut short.

tonys hand was gripping tonys crotch, sid gasped out of shock and saw that this made tony chuckle slightly. obviously sid didnt have a hard on before, but the way tonys hard were movin he was slowly gettin there. sid tried to shove tony off, but tony just smirked at his futile attempts and gripped even harder. causing another more lusty gasp to escape through sids lips.

sid was now getting seriously turned on and tonys prank had gone far enough, he pushed with all his might against tonys chest and shouted " get off of me" the force that sid used in that final push was enough to cause tony to fall back, sid turned around and was about to run. when he felt a pair of familiar pull him backwards, sid was pulled in towards tony. sid was now in tonys strong bear like hold, his back was pressed against tonys chest and his butt was pressed firmly into tonys crotch, and then sid gasped. sid could feel somthing rigid and hard sticking into his butt, he tried to look to see if somehow tony had stuck his phone or somthin in his pocket but was stopped by tonys firm grip. sid knew what it was, the moblie guess thing was just his last attempt at escapin from what he knew it truely was, tony had a massive hard on, and becase of him.

sids mind was trying to escape from his skull, what in the world was goin on, sid squirmed in tonys grasp which was proably a bad thing as tony gasped in pleasure as sids butt moved against his crotch. tonys head was now pressed into sids hat and he took a strong sniff and sighed in content. ok now sid was really worried, not saying he wasnt worried before but this was going to far, there was no way in hell that tony liked him. but he was proved wrong as tonys right hand moved down to the front of sids crotch, causing another gasp of surprise to escape from sids lips. the scariest thing of all at that moment was the fact that sid didnt exactly hate it, and it wasnt just because sid was a virgin, it oddly felt right and really nice. a small moan escaped from sid, who immediantly regretted it afterwards as he felt tony stiffen behind him in shock.

tony then put his lips to sids ear and blew, sid blushed madly and riggled once more in tonys grasp causing tony to moan once more. he then whispered sweetly into sids ear " do you wanna lose your virginty tonight" at which sid chuckled and said " it depends, whose the one taking it?" he knew the answer but wanted tony to say it.

tony then released sid and turned him around so that he was facing him, sid got worried as he realised tony may have been hurt by that last comment and not realised it was a joke but when he looked into tonys sparkling blue eyes he knew that tony wasn't offended and that what he was about to say would be very serious indeed.

tony looked straight into sids eyes, his arms gently resting on sids shoulders, his gaze basically melting sid with the pure heat and affection that was coursing through them. tony then spoke, the words came out so smoothly and yet he treated each word with the gentleness of an angel, as if the words may shatter if said wrongly.

he took a deep breath.

gazed at sid

red tinted his cheeks

he opened his perfect mouth

and said

"i lied, i like your hat"

(if you wanna read the hot and sticky ending, then read the sequel which i'll be releasing later this week)


End file.
